


What Will Be

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: A cheeky mistletoe fic in April because I live for these fics.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	What Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Three of my challenge and my generator gave me Hawksilver. 
> 
> This is really short, but so sweet. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Clint wasn't concentrating as he walked into the common room, gaze fixed on his phone, and he staggered back a few steps when he walked into a warm, solid mass. 

There was a loud cheer and Clint blinked owlishly a few times, head cocked to the side in confusion. Pietro, who was standing in the doorway as well, pointed up at the ceiling and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Clint followed his gaze and grinned at the mistletoe above their heads, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at the younger hero, despite the thrum of anxiety that shot through his veins. 

He and Pietro had been dancing around each other for weeks with harmless flirting and lingering touches, but both men were too insecure to make a move. 

Although now, it seemed that the option had been taken out of their hands. Maybe this was the push they needed. 

Pietro blushed and averted his gaze, softly shaking his head, "I can't." 

"Why not?" Clint whispered, heart thumping harder against his chest as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Maybe Pietro wasn't serious after all. 

He decided to play it off as a joke, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt too much in the process, "It's just a harmless tradition." 

Pietro growled softly and shoved at Clint's chest, "Because it's not just a tradition for me." He whispered, his accent thicker with his anger, before he stormed out of the room, using a short burst of his power to get himself as far away from the room as quick as he could. 

Clint stared at the space that Pietro had once been, his head cocked in confusion, the younger hero's words ringing through his head. Clint stiffened, eyes going wide as the realisation hit him, and turned on his heel, running through the corridors as fast as he could, a bright grin on his face and heart soaring with happiness. 

"PIETRO!" He yelled when he saw a flash of white hair at the end of the corridor and cringed when the speedster tripped over his own feet, barely avoiding hitting the wall. 

"Go away, Clint." He replied, "I do not need your pity." 

Clint ran as fast as he could, wrapping his hand around Pietro's wrist before the other man could run away, "I don't pity you." 

"Well, thanks." Pietro rolled his eyes, staring down at the fingers curled around his wrist, "You're here to make fun of me then? To tell me to leave you alone?" 

"No, quite the opposite, actually." Clint grinned wolfishly and gave Pietro' wrist a sharp tug, catching the white-haired hero as he felt forward against his chest. 

Clint cupped the back of his head and pulled him up into a chaste kiss, smiling into it when Pietro kissed back. 

"You- what?" Pietro whispered, his lips brushing Clint's as he spoke. 

"It wasn't just a tradition for me, either." He replied, catching Pietro's gaze so that he could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes. 

"What now then?" He questioned, staring down at his feet. 

"Do you want to go for coffee?" Clint asked, smiling softly when Pietro grinned widely, practically vibrating in his hold. 

"I'd love to. But, perhaps I should have the decaffeinated kind." He suggested, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Clint barked out a laugh and pulled Pietro towards one of the elevators, "I think that's best." 

Things have a funny way of working themselves out in the end. As his mother always said: what will be, will be.


End file.
